


Back Stage

by Angel_Della_Notte



Series: Sailor Moon: After [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Della_Notte/pseuds/Angel_Della_Notte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michiru's joint concert with the Three Lights Uranus and Neptune were late when coming to Sailor Moon's aid. What caused them to be late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals.

Back Stage  
By Angel Della Notte

Haruka watched as Seiya left her eyes never leaving him and a low growl leaving her throat as she looked back over to Michiru. “Don’t let him into your changing room okay?” Haruka said an angry look on her face. 

“Oh? Are you jealous?” Michiru asked with a playful smirk on her face seeing that Haruka wasn’t at all pleased. Truth be told Michiru had originally thought that it was Haruka that had knocked on the door instead of Seiya. She had been looking forward to seeing the blonde after the show and mostly likely letting Haruka race back to their house. There was something about performing that excited her and tonight’s show had stirred more in her then any other before. She felt the need to be with her lover. 

“Haruka-san please accept my apology for him. He can be rude but he’s really a nice guy so please forgive him.” Usagi said breaking the tension between them completely unaware of why Haruka was angry or that Michiru was flirting with the racer. 

“Haruka is suspicious of strangers. By the way it’s okay to visit him right?” Michiru said still smiling as she walked up next to Haruka brushing her hand against her hand. She was still feeling restless from all the energy that she had gotten during the show. She wondered what it was that happened during the show she had felt so much energy while they played it almost didn’t seem natural. Whoever the Three Lights were singing to they felt so much love for them. 

“Yes, I’m going, I’ll see you later.” Usagi said then left the room waving as she went down the hallway to see Seiya still totally oblivious to the mood between Haruka and Michiru.

“Michiru I was…” Haruka started to explain but Michiru press her finger to Haruka’s lips stopping her. She knew she had over reacted to Seiya but she couldn’t help it she really did get jealous when it came to Michiru and she really didn’t like what she had heard about Seiya. The news papers said he was a playboy that moved from girl to girl not carrying who he hurt. 

“Now, do you want to help me?” She said then turned around lifting her hair up for Haruka to unzip her dress. She finally had the blonde alone and didn’t think she could wait until they got home.

“Alright,” Haruka said then turned and gently grabbed the zipper. She slid it down a couple of inches before she pressed a kiss to Michiru’s neck. “I mean it I don’t like him being around you.” She still felt anger towards the singer but he had awakened a primal urge inside of her she felt the need to have Michiru and now. She felt a need to remind Michiru who she belonged to. 

“You are jealous.” Michiru said after she shivered from Haruka’s kisses. The back of her neck was sensitive something she hadn’t known until they had started dating. The first time Haruka had kissed her there a moan escaped her lips and it now was one of Haruka’s favorite places to kiss her.

“Only when it comes to things that are mine,” Haruka said brushing her hands across Michiru’s shoulders and pushing the dress to her waist. Her hands lingered there gently stroking her hips while her lips still dotted kisses along Michiru’s neck.

“I am a thing am I now?” Michiru pouted as she looked at the blonde in the mirror one eye brow arched hopefully showing displeasure. She wanted Haruka to think she didn’t like being called a thing but really she just wanted Haruka to hurry up and take her there but then again Haruka was oh so good with foreplay. 

“So much more then a thing,” Haruka whispered in her ear as she nudged the dress from Michiru’s hips letting it fall onto the ground. Her chin rested on Michiru’s shoulder as she looked at their reflection in the mirror, “You are my incredibly beautiful and sexy girlfriend who I love more then words can describe.” 

“Nice save.” Michiru said turning her head slightly so she could kiss Haruka. The kiss deepened and Michiru could feel the blonde lean closer into her loving the way it felt to have Haruka pressed against her back. They usually woke up this way with Michiru’s back pressed to Haruka’s chest and one of the blonde’s hands draped over her waist. Michiru was convinced that if she could wake up like that every day she would live a happy life. 

They kissed for a bit then Haruka pulled away again looking at the mirror. Her eyes scanned Michiru’s body. The violinist merely stood there wearing only a pair of light blue panties and a matching bra her own eyes looked into Haruka’s eyes via the mirror. “God didn’t use a mold when he made you. He must have crafted you with his bare hands. Everything about you is too perfect for it to have happened any other way. 

“Ten’ou Haruka flattery will get you…” Michiru said bringing her hand up stroking her fingers through Haruka’s hair knowing the blonde loved it whenever she did this especially when she hit that spot at the base of her skull. Michiru’s fingers toyed around in her hair then she brushed against the spot and she felt Haruka shiver into her causing a seductive smile to cross her face. “Everywhere but if you don’t do something more then whisper romantic words in my ear…”

She didn’t get to finish as Haruka silenced her by kissing her. While they kissed Haruka’s hands expertly unclasped Michiru’s bra taking it off and dropping it on the ground with the dress. Her hands then slinked around and cupped Michiru’s breast all the while never breaking the kiss. A smile crossed Haruka’s face as she felt Michiru moan into her mouth. “More.” Michiru breathed between kisses. Haruka complied spinning her around and then tilted her head down taking one of Michiru’s nipples in her mouth. She rolled her tongue over it drawing a moan from the violinist. “Haruka!” Michiru gasped when the blonde lightly bit her nipple and moved onto the other breast showing it the same amount of attention. 

“Do you still want more?” Haruka said moving up and quickly kissing her on the lips. While she waited for Michiru to recover she traced her fingers around Michiru’s breasts teasing the smaller girl. 

“Hai more,” Michiru said her voice full of need as she pushed the jean vest she was wearing off her shoulders and ran her hands along her back. She traced her hands down Haruka’s back drawing circles on her low back. 

“And people think I am the insatiable one.” Haruka joked as she stroked her fingers through Michiru’s hair thinking it was soft and silky with waves in it that reminded her of the sea though with that being Michiru’s element still Haruka was amazed each time she touched it. She picked a strand bringing it up to her cheek testing its softness.

“More.” Michiru pleaded pressing her body into Haruka and standing on her toes so she could kiss Haruka on the lips her tongue brushing against Haruka’s lips until the blonde opened her mouth.

“Yes my little sea nymph.” Haruka said breaking the kiss then dropping her hands down and hooking both thumbs in the waist band of Michiru’s panties. She quickly pulled them off then surprised Michiru by picking her up and putting her on the vanity table. Before Michiru had a chance to say anything another moan escaped her lips. She could feel Haruka’s tongue licking her ever so softly. The blonde briefly looked up at her with a smirk then resumed her ministrations below. 

Michiru titled her head back until it rested on the mirror while she bit her lip trying not to moan loudly as she knew the walls to the dressing rooms weren’t that thick. The last thing she needed was to be in the tabloids with headlines like, ‘Violinist scores after concert’ she did have an image to uphold. There already were a lot of people that didn’t approve of her playing with the Three Lights or her relationship with Haruka. 

Her attention was brought back to the blonde when Haruka pushed her tongue inside of her. Poor Michiru bit her lip harder trying not to scream making it bleed finally she brought her hand to her mouth covering it as Haruka relentlessly continued. At the sounds of Michiru’s muffed cries Haruka couldn’t help but chuckle enjoying the power she had over her lover who jerked a moan escaping her lips. Haruka’s smirk turned wicked as an idea formed in her head and she started humming. That was more then Michiru could take and she screamed into her hand then slumped into the mirror. The blonde finished up then slipped up her body gently kissing her on the cheek. “Get a little excited?” Haruka asked picking up a tissue and wiping some blood off Michiru’s lip.

“You were trying to make me scream weren’t you?” Michiru accused then kissed Haruka on the lips. Though she was still weak from her climax Michiru managed to wrap her arms around Haruka resting her head briefly on her shoulder before leaning up and kissing Haruka again.

“Maybe,” Haruka said returning the kiss and wrapping her own arms around Michiru holding her tightly, “Think I could do it this time?” She kept kissing her while one of her hands started stroking Michiru’s thighs.

“Not yet it’s my turn now.” Michiru said then pushed Haruka back grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head then dropped it on the floor. Michiru smirked seeing that Haruka wasn’t wearing a bra. She leaned forward and licked around one nipple then the other before taking one breast in each hand and caressing them. They resumed their kiss as Haruka started rubbing Michiru’s thighs again. The violinist unbuttoned her pants and slid a hand into her underwear. Her fingers dipped inside of Haruka the blonde rocking into her hand then she mimicked Michiru’s actions making her moan lightly, “Mmm Haruka.” Michiru mumbled around a kiss. 

Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her so their bodies were pressed together. After a while they were rocking into each other both of them moaning into their kiss. Michiru was the first one to break the kiss moving to Haruka’s neck. She kissed and licked at it feeling the blonde do the same to her until she felt Haruka push two more fingers into her then she bit down on her neck. Haruka hissed and jerked causing her to push harder into her. Michiru moaned then whispered, “Sorry.” Into Haruka’s ear before gently licking where she just bit before she started sucking on it knowing she would leave a mark.

“Usually I’m the one leaving marks on you.” Haruka playfully said. Whenever Haruka would leave a love mark on Michiru the violinist would scold her because it was almost always somewhere that was difficult to cover up. “God I love you.” Haruka said her voice becoming strained towards the end.

“I love you too.” Michiru moaned wrapping her free arm around Haruka pulling them even closer while she increased their tempo. Both rocked into the other then just as she felt Michiru tense up Haruka covered her mouth with another kiss allowing her to moan into her mouth muffling the sounds of her screams. For several minutes they stayed like that holding each other gently kissing. “My sweet Haruka,” Michiru said.

“Yes, my love?” Haruka said between kisses using one hand to stroke her hand across Michiru’s cheek. 

“If there is anything in the tabloids tomorrow I will kill you.” Michiru playfully said, then paused seeming to space out for a minute, “Usagi.”

“Huh? Usagi?” Haruka said wondering why Michiru had said their Princess’ name then the same feeling hit her and she knew there was a Phage nearby and that Usagi had transformed into Sailor Moon. “Damint.” Haruka said pulling away from Michiru and buttoning her pants back up. Michiru followed her and took out a light sweater from her bag pulling it and a long skirt on while Haruka tossed her shirt and vest back on. They were dressed and out the door in thirty seconds.

(After the battle)

Uranus and Neptune watched as Sailor Moon dropped her transformation and left. She was still upset about them not allowing her to be friends with the Starlights but they knew she would get over it. They turned and started heading back to Neptune’s dressing room while letting their own transformations fade. “You two were late. Sailor Moon and the Starlights had defeated the Phage before you even got here.” They heard a woman say from behind them. 

They both turned seeing Sailor Pluto standing behind them. “So were you.” Haruka said not really in the mood to be chastised by Pluto. She was angry at herself for being too distracted to realize soon that Usagi was in danger. So instead she lashed out at the Time Guardian regretting it after it was too late. 

Before Pluto could lecture Haruka the violinist beat her to it, “Haruka.” Michiru said looking at Haruka trying to stop them from bickering. She could tell Haruka was angry but she could also tell that she wasn’t angry at Pluto but herself. Michiru herself was upset that she had put her Princess in danger. “We were preoccupied and couldn’t get here as fast.” 

“My main job is to guard the Gates of Time.” Pluto scolded, “Yours is to protect the Princess from threats from outside the solar system.” 

“Which we did,” Haruka stated then her expression turned to concern, “She’s getting to close to these Starlights. I don’t trust them.” 

“I know I am worried about that too.” Pluto aid seeming conflicted about it. She knew more about them then she was allowed to say and it hurt seeing Taiki again. She wasn’t sure if he remembered her. Logic hoped that he hadn’t but her heart prayed that he did. They had been lovers for such a long time she could only hope but that was several lifetimes ago and a thing of the past. 

“I wish we knew more about them.” Michiru said leaning into Haruka as a cool breeze blew by and she wished she had packed a warmer sweater but then again she hadn’t expected to have a Phage attack. 

“Have you been able to find out anything else?” Haruka said putting her arm around Michiru seeing the smaller girl was cold. She pulled Michiru to her hoping that she could warm her up with her own body heat.

“No nothing,” Pluto said then changed the subject. “Do I even want to know what you were preoccupied with?” 

“No!” Both Haruka and Michiru said each one of them blushing bright red. “You don’t want to know.” 

Pluto just shook her head, “Don’t let it happen again. Nothing and I mean nothing is more important then the Princess.” She said then started walking away while she continued to shake her head and she muttered under her breath. “Damn hormonal teenagers.”


End file.
